


Serving Your Order

by Em_Jacques



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Although it's All Spread Out, Basically Aimless Self-Indulgent Smut, Blow Jobs, Casual Sex, Dirty Talk, Drug Use, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, High as Shit Kylo Ren, M/M, Multiple Pairings, No Indicated Age, Royalty Kink Kylo, Technically a Foursome, Togrutan Physiology, Young Troopers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 09:56:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6901195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Em_Jacques/pseuds/Em_Jacques
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren has a habit of imbibing in smokable narcotics when the liquor on Starkiller runs scarce, or when he starts itching for the pure, unadulterated awe young Troopers can't help but exude when the fierce and gorgeous Knight comes knocking horny at their bunk doors.  Fresh for the picking and full of fantasies, today's door hides a talented Togrutan who knows her Imperial history, a plush-lipped boy eager to please, and a dark, voluptuous beauty enamored by the imposing god.  Serving your order sometimes means serving its guard dogs, too.<br/>In case we all forget, his mom was a princess, yo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serving Your Order

**Author's Note:**

> This is a timeless prelude to my established Reader/Kylo au, just some shameless self-indulgent tidbits. I absolutely have the headcanon that Kylo gets so stressed out and wound up and just says fuck it, and smokes down. But what a delicious effect that has on his libido. Also this sets up a cute ongoing reason for Hux to get angry and want to retaliate/shame Kylo in front of the Troopers during the raid.  
> Also, even though we already have canon Knights, how cool would it be if there was a Togrutan?! Hella cool. How cool would it be if there were people with extra-sense abilities that weren't necessarily Force? Hella cool. Would Hux have them? You can't fucking convince me he wouldn't.

Kylo Ren opens the sliding door to expose four young Troopers, all in various stages of armor removal and preparation for bed; one rather small male, his eyes large and dark in a soft way. Two females; one slender and rather tall with short red hair, the second more athletic, almost curvy, with a long mop of tousled black curls. The fourth, to Kylo’s immense surprise, was a young Togrutan. Maybe he waits a moment longer than necessary before talking, his senses being too sweetly dull. He points accusingly at her, focusing a little too intently on her montrals.

“How are you here? There’s no way you can fit those under a helmet, and they’ll only grow larger.”

The youth stare for a heavy second, shocked, taking in the sight of the fearsome Kylo Ren standing in their doorway helmet-less and somehow…woozy. Then the Togrutan seems to gather her wits against the almost insult, obviously deciding he poses no immediate threat.

“Captain Phasma personally selected me for Special Ops training, my Lord,” she answered. He stared and felt her waver under his foggy intensity.

“Force?”

“No.”

Of course not. It was stupid to ask.

“That bullshit Hux does with his reflexes? Like he knows how you’ll move before you begin to?”

She straightens up proudly. “The Captain said she’s never seen anyone as skilled as me in the Academy since the General, my Lord.”

Kylo Ren breathes heavily with his mouth open and the other Troopers watch silently, confused and fearful with anticipation for the reason of his sudden appearance. His skin felt too hot, his vision was starting to become too crisp and blurry at the edges all at once. He’s starting to think he took too many hits before wandering around. Why were his robes so very stifling?

“Virgins?” he asked. The tall girl paled, dread and tears filling her eyes as she slowly raised her hand. She was the only one. He frowns.

“Don’t be so terrified, that’s not my bag.” He moves closer to the Togrutan girl, noticing how she leans her intricate, biologically-tattooed head ever so slightly forward to meet his palm a fraction of a second before he reaches out to stroke one shoulder-length montral. “You’re still too small for the…rigidity of my size,” he tries to remain tactful. “I’d hurt you.”

She blushes deeply, blue hue increasing, and nods. “I know, my Lord.” But Ren is struck with what he thinks at the time is a wonderful idea, an idea a true leader would have as he cared for his men.

“One of my Knights is Togrutan, Trooper. Would you like for me to arrange for you to be sent to his barracks next time he’s onboard?”

Her eyes light and she looks up at him, surprised, but excitement apparent beneath her disbelief. It swiftly turned to doubt as she thought harder upon meeting one of the ruthlessly legendary Knights of Ren.

“I thought there hadn’t been a Force sensitive Togrutan since…well, since your Grandfather’s time, my Lord.”

Kylo Ren snorted a loose chuckle and the youth jumped, exchanging tiny glances of utter bewilderment. He dropped his helmet to the floor in order to reach out his other hand, now running both absently down her elaborate decorations. She shifted uncomfortably, more in uncertainty than anything, but wasn’t completely opposed to the attention.

“His apprentice, actually,” he commends. “But apparently my Knight’s mask is a little more concealing than yours, Trooper. Don’t be afraid. You were hand chosen by a high ranking officer, are a highly skilled elite soldier surely destined for standing and rank.” He panted, seeming to reorganize his thoughts. “My men may be cruel but I can assure you, this man will treat you with no disrespect. Unless you desire it, of course…” he trailed off, turning his attention to the other three. The boy blushed and lowered his gaze when Kylo Ren ran his fingers through his hair and licked his sinfully full lips, mouth drying as the drugs set in more fully. He felt the boy’s awe, a slightly different, although amongst the predominantly male Troopers a decreasingly rare, tug of attraction. He grinned and spoke to the boy.

“Are you prepared, if I wanted you?” 

As much as Kylo Ren’s world was currently sludging through time dull around the edges, his question caused the boy’s to as well. How had he known? The embarrassed young Trooper’s stomach ran cold and a bolt of instant arousal shot to his groin as the image of choking on Kylo Ren’s surely impressive cock while looking up to those brooding eyes from his knees flit across his mind. But, his answer changed that into the hollow ache of disappointment in himself.

“No, my Lord…not fully.” He dared to look back up at the Knight, finding dirty eyes boring unblinking into him. Was he even continuing to breath? Kylo Ren’s enveloping gaze rendered him unable to tell.

“Your idea is more appealing right now, anyway,” Kylo said, beginning to lightly palm himself through his robes. The girls didn’t understand, his statement not making sense until the boy slid off his bed to hesitantly kneel on the floor between their two double bunks. Of course. He was reading them. 

“If you don’t want to be here then get out,” he ordered, removing his robes and throwing them on one of the lower bunks. The tall redhead swiftly left, doing her best to awkwardly bow towards him as she slid past and out the door, the glint of tears beginning in her eyes. The Togrutan girl moved to sit on the bed he had thrown his robes on, looking at him while she twisted the fabric in her hands and pulled it cuddled over her legs.

“Heh, is it comfortable? The fabric is from your world, after all. He’s got great taste.” 

She darkened again, nodding. Her curly haired friend moved behind the boy to sit with her on the bed, stroking one hand down his head lovingly as she did. She was a little jealous, but more so happy for the boy. They were close and she knew how badly he fantasized about the mysterious, threatening Knight; not that she could blame him as many of her own fantasies stemmed from the same source. She curled around the Togrutan, softly beginning to kiss up the length of her montrals as they watched the spectacle before them unfold.

Kylo Ren could hear the boy’s thundering heart, could feel the electricity burning through every part of his veins. The uncertain yet irresistible thrill that coursed through them was his favorite part, every time he did this; they so badly wanted to break under him, but so feared being broken. Being the target of his lust yet paralyzed with dread at the thought of disappointing him. He wished he could tell them their very turmoil was all it took to please him, far more then any of their bodies. It was just…so easy to get lost in that warm, smooth flesh, buzzing with the drags of his weed and aching to feel his heart beat even faster while they moaned and he filled them with his cum. 

He began to unbutton his pants. The boy’s lips were parted, wet, eager to begin. With a surge of courage he reached up to close his thin hands over Kylo’s broad ones, his look up pleading to do it himself. Kylo Ren’s face looked too relaxed and easy at this angle. His eyebrows lifted in surprise at the boy’s actions but he acquiesced, instead running his own palms along the flushing ivory of the boy’s sharp cheeks, over his temples, smoothing back the soft, dark waves that would look like his own if allowed to grow longer. 

“A redhead, my hair, tropic warrior curls, and a Togruta,” he huffed to himself, amused. “They have some shitty nickname for your crew, with all your unique heads?”

The boy succeeded in scooting the stiff trousers down slightly, and ran his thumbs along the hard ledge of Kylo’s hips above black briefs. He could barely smell the aroused warmth of what lie, or rather strained, beneath, and his mouth watered.

“There must be more variance in us Troopers than what you expect, my Lord…we aren’t very special. Except her, and a few others.” He meant the non-human. Bracing himself, he quickly slid the briefs down, his heart stopping as what sprang forward lived up to every one of his generous expectations. Kylo gasped against the cool freedom. Already he could feel eager waves coursing through him and he stopped thinking. He saw only the wide, dark eyes gaping at his cock, that pink mouth suddenly unsure it could accomplish its goal. Fisting his hands thoughtlessly through the boy’s hair, he rutted against his face and groaned at the thick drag of his erection along the soft cheeks. He pushed a palm against the length of it to maximize contact while he slid across that hot open mouth, watching as his size dwarfed the boy’s face.

“Lick,” he ordered, voice husky and low. The boy obeyed. Tongue out as far as it would go he let Kylo Ren’s veins run over it again and again, until his cheeks were wet with saliva and Ren’s flushed dick glistened in the dim light. Kylo fisted along its length once before pressing his head against the boy’s lips in one last teasing swipe, but the young Trooper was done being teased. He sucked down eagerly, rolling his mouth around what few inches he could easily manage until Kylo was panting and starting to push harder against the back of his head, wanting more.

The boy pulled off, looking up full of doubt and whimpering.

“I’ll help you,” Kylo assured him through drooping eyes. The boy nodded, slowing sucking down the tip once more. “Give me your hands,” came the order, toneless with lust. He reached up to the man, not really sure of where they were going but finding Kylo’s own there to meet them at his waist. So warm, so large, completely engulfing his own and making his cock ache with the realization of how small he was compared to the Knight. Kylo brought them down to his shaft and made the boy wrap both around it as he lavished his head. Eyes closed, Kylo moaned into the heat. Oblivious to everything except his own satisfaction, feeling nothing but the aroused ache of his incessant erection he began to thrust harder into the boy’s mouth.  
“Use your hands to spread your spit, get me slick and it’ll be easier for you…I’ll hold your jaw but I promise you’ll still choke. Don’t try to close your mouth, just open and let me fuck it.”

A pointed moan from the bed broke Kylo’s attention from the throat he was currently being lodged farther into and nearly made him come on the spot.

Both girls had completely shed all clothing except their regulation black panties, and the Togrutan had the other flat on her back as she hovered over her with one hand twisted into her thick, dark hair, the other hidden down the front of her briefs. Even with their bodies pressed close so the curvy one could suck gently on falling montral tails, Kylo could see how the Togrutan fingered her slowly and thoroughly. His cloak half lay beneath them, partially folded over their bare legs and he loved watching the flurry of color their bodies made writhing on top of it. Not that he ever really did, but like this, he could never think before he spoke. 

“If you’re going to fuck her on top of my clothes, you better make her come.”

Dark head thrown back from a particular well placed stroke, spurred by Kylo’s order, the bottom girl’s orgasm hit her hard and fast. She moaned and panted his name rather than the other girl’s, and Kylo felt a smug twinge of satisfaction. He watched her body bend and arch against the colorful Togrutan as she rode her bliss, thinking of how she would be clenching around the fingers lodged inside her, and he mindlessly thrust himself down the boy’s throat as he came. He could hear the gagging and sputtering from those sweet lips but failed to pull himself away until his own rolls had abated. Pulling away and looking down in mild shame, he watched streaks of white drip down the boy’s chin as he coughed.

“I’m sorry,” he said drowsily. He caressed the boy’s head in an attempt to comfort and console him. “I couldn’t stop.”

“No, my Lord, you shouldn’t apologize. I’m sorry I don’t have the skills to take you well enough.” 

These kids were gonna kill him, he could tell. 

“Good boy,” Kylo chuckled before falling to the floor and sitting to lean back against the bunk containing the now softly kissing girls. He didn’t give a thought to his pants awkwardly trapped around his knees, about his helmet and saber flung to the floor or his obvious level of intoxication. All that filled his mind was the throbbing in his groin and the heat of his limbs, his swirling world and the desire to have a thick mouth wetly delving into his own. He reached out and grabbed the boy by his waist, drawing him into his lap and kissing him deeply. Mewls of unreached pleasure escaped his small mouth and Kylo noticed the hard press of the Trooper’s ignored erection against his stomach. He pulled the boy’s lips from his own and met his half-lidded gaze.

“There’s not a chance you support species segregation, is there?” he asks tauntingly. He already knows the answer is no. The boy rests his palms on Kylo Ren’s hard chest, above his shirt, trying to control his hips as they ache to rub his cock against the still-hard member he just recently sucked. 

“We’ve slept together before, my Lord, several times. I’d be happy to again, for you.”

“As would I,” comes the soft agreement next to his ear. Kylo reaches up to grasp her from the bed, pulling her roughly into his lap, halfheartedly minding her sensitive head. She adjusts to face him and straddle his hips while her heart races. She too is as shocked as the two others, upon how beautiful his face is. Dark brown waves messily highlighting his hungry eyes while he ruts his erection against the front of her panties, full of lustful emotion when he unknowingly bites his bottom lip. She beckons for the boy to move in behind her and he does. They’ve done this quite often and are familiar with each other, as he’s still slight enough for her physiology to accept him with enjoyment. He probably won’t grow much bigger as they are already past that time; he’ll stay narrow and thin, like the General or that pinched Lieutenant, but so much warmer. 

“He won’t satisfy you when you’re done growing,” Kylo Ren growls when the boy adjusts her to slide her panties down slim, red legs. “Your kind take so much longer than humans…even my Knight wasn’t done when he joined me. Eventually you’ll be as big as I am.” He wound his hands around her neck, under her montral tails to clasp around the back of her head softly. 

“If I do, would I be able to take you then?” she whispers , the seductive tone coming easily as the boy behind her runs deft fingers between her legs to coax her open. Kylo’s thick member rubs deliciously against her front, teasing her, making his job much easier.

“Yes, but you won’t want to,’ he answers honestly. “That’s why I have to get to you now, before you meet him and I loose my chance.”  
She laughs, gasping a little when the boy uses that moment to slide his length along her opening in preparation to enter.

“It almost sounds like you’re doing his foreplay in his stead, Your Majesty.”

Kylo Ren’s drooping gaze goes wide at her honorific, right as the boy slides easily into her delicate entrance. He hugs her tight around her torso and lays his head along her shoulder as best he can with Kylo’s hands locked behind her neck, remembering how she loves being engulfed in his embrace when he fills her.

“What?” Kylo says dumbly, thrusting slightly against her through his disbelief as the two’s mutual arousal seeps into him. The Troopers are both moaning as they establish a rhythm of their own above him, the boy’s ministrations serving to continue pressing her against Kylo’s chest, his rigid cock trapped between them. She struggles to explain herself through the dual sensations.

“My parents…they knew your mother as a princess,” she gasped, lowering her head as his hands grew heavier around her neck. “They were never sympathizers, but, royalty is royalty.” Her pants increased when the boy thrust harder, determined to not be ignored. “You have so many titles, my Lord, that one,” more pants, as she struggles to speak, “seems to get forgotten. But I was raised seeing you as a prince.” 

He clenched his eyes shut, desperately trying to clear the fog of his perception in light of this new development. These kids truly, surely, were absolutely going to kill him. He had to stop doing this. They all knew and he hated it, he hated how he couldn’t erase his past even when it led to their adoration. So he slid his thumbs around the front of her pretty tattooed neck and stroked down hard along her throat, trying to maintain his wits enough to not actually choke her.

“So say it again,” he growled. He held her head still while the boy lost himself inside her and she rocked madly against his cock, his every word and the boy’s every movement serving her two-fold.

“Tell me, your majesty…Prince Ren…” her voice came high and lilted. He relaxed his fingers minutely. “Tell me about the Knight you’ve decided to gift me to.” 

Kylo released his grip in favor of sliding his hands down her breasts, roughly palming her sides and settling them tight on her hips to accentuate the boy’s increasingly erratic movements. His taunts come fast as he slips quickly into his verbal element.

“In six days, you’ll find out and can tell me if I’m right. If you’re still coherent enough to speak when he’s finished with you. On ship for three weeks, I’ll make sure you have no assignments, and you absolutely won’t be making it to training. Your legs will be too bruised to support you. These,” he flicked the ends of her tails, “will be far too oversensitive to use for anything but sex. You’re so strong and can feel ahead of everyone else, but he’ll preempt you. He’ll use the Force to see inside you and rip out every whorish whim you ever thought you buried. How long has it been since you’ve met one of your kind? Have you ever fucked one of your own?” He pauses, cock throbbing against her when she groans at the rough pleasure of him darting into her thoughts. “Of course not. You’ve been with the Order since you were a child. You have no idea what real pleasure is like for you. I promise, you’ll soon learn when you break around his dick.”

The boy Trooper’s orgasm hits him, no doubt due to his mentally loud dual fantasy of being said Togrutan Knight and fucking said Togrutan Knight. She’s burying her face in Kylo’s neck the instant before she comes and Kylo can’t help but wrap his big arms around them both; not in security, he’d argue if asked, but in possession. 

They take pause for a moment and Kylo Ren is groggily blown away by the display on his lap. He mentally curses himself for not fucking the boy; he’s holding her tight while she rolls back against his chest, forehead pressed tight at the nape of her neck and hands gripping, rubbing, digging in tight along her body at the places he knows well enough to drag this out for her. This boy is good at sex. Even though he’s so young, Kylo Ren watches like a pervert voyeur as he coaxes a trill from deep in her throat, and he briefly wonders if his promises about the knight will be proven empty.

No, he steadies, no human could counter one of his Knights. Could counter him, if he was able to properly get his hands on the Togrutan. 

He slides up from the floor in an offended daze, dumping the young Troopers from his lap in favor of leaning his heavy frame onto the mattress behind him. The dark haired girl is apparently sleeping, maybe just relishing in the restful numbness while she watched. Either way, she looks so soft and exotic on her side against the nest of sheets and robes his body is on autopilot when he leans over her on all fours. He presses his face to her bare stomach just above the band of her panties and buries his face against her skin, breathing in her warm scent like a drug far more enticing than the plants clouding his judgement now. His tongue traces the dip of her navel and up between her breasts, tasting the rich color of her dark flesh on his way to her mouth. He delves his cock into her panties to slide the now painfully erect length of it against her post-orgasmic flush and pulls the leg bands tight against her tendons.

“Let me fuck you,” he breathes against her parting lips. 

“They say you always ask, Lord Ren,” she whispers, eyes still closed, “but you know, you never need to.” 

He slips into her easily, her pussy still swollen and wet from the Togrutan’s ministrations. Patience long dissolved he sets a determined pace. He cares not for her pleasure as he wraps his arms tight around her shoulders to thrust her body down to meet him, mouth open and sucking hot kisses along her neck. The skin there delightedly doesn’t show bruises well so he drags his teeth along her collarbone. She gasps in the shock but the moans that immediately follow when he starts to lick back up the burned flesh grant him his permission to continue. Deaf to his own sounds, Kylo has no idea the growls and moans he lets out are loud and guttural, that the three young Troopers will remember this night for decades. When he presses a broad palm to each of the dark haired girl’s temples to smooth those locks back and look into her face and rolls his hips expertly against her, he has no idea she’ll scream his name under the small boy’s hands later when they are drawn together in their desperation to taste him again.  
He gazes down into her wide, dark eyes, then kisses her roughly. Holding her head still beneath his own he fucks her mercilessly, his wide mouth capturing every shriek of lust he pounds from her lips. Her hands tangle in his long hair in their search for stability and he moans into the pull of her fingers.

“Pull it harder,” he orders, and she has no mind to question him. Twisting his beautiful curls harder between her fingers she wrenches gently from his scalp, working to move his head in time with his thrusts. 

His almost painful ravaging becomes more erratic, she notices, and decides to take a hint from the Togrutan he seemed to favor so much. 

“Please use me, Your Majesty,” she manages to groan breathlessly. 

The almost-roar that tears from his throat when he comes startles all three of them, the two on the floor jumping in each other’s comforting arms, and the girl beneath him whining as the vibration of it rattles her chest. His hands bruise her upper arms in their grip while he empties into her. Every small pump of his residual tremors makes her moan a little around him, and her hips ache with the press of his heavy body. Finally spent, Kylo lowers his forehead to her chest and breathes, trying to catch a steady rhythm. She strokes his hair back lovingly, smoothing the areas where she had pulled against his skin. The awe of this powerful being bowed over her brought the sprinkle of tears to her eyes and she traces her fingers down his impossibly broad shoulders. His pale skin shone bright in contrast to her deep hands, made darker in the dim light of their bunks. When he finally slips from her he reaches one hand down to smooth her panties back in place, uncaring of the mess he pumped beneath them staining the fabric. 

The room is thick with their devotion and he can never resist it. He kisses the dark haired girl long and tenderly, hovering his body above her and rubbing her ribs in comfort while tracing his tongue along the curve of her teeth. When he breaks away she’s breathless, content with his attention. Kylo slips from the bed and stumbles as he groggily reclaims his balance. The drugs are still thick in his system. He needs to go back to his rooms. Taking a deep breath, he straightens his pants, then pulls his robes from the bed and floor to shrug sloppily into them. Thankfully the boy rises to help him as he fumbles with his belt, a delicious blush staining those thin cheeks when Kylo’s stare bores unblinking down at him. The boy’s hands linger on Kylo’s lower stomach as he chokes on what he doesn’t know how to say. 

It’s too fucking delicious, their soft, but so sharp, neediness. Kylo can’t help it, and brings both hands up to grip the boy’s neck, arching it, forcing the boy to look up at him while he traces his thumbs down from his chin along the ridges of his trachea. He lowers his own face to meet the boy’s, ghosting his lips over the desperate mouth when he speaks.

“Next time, be ready,” he breathes, full of lust, maybe cheating a little and edging his tone with Force command. 

When he lets go, the boy drops in a heap to the floor. An opportunity missed, he’ll curse himself to sleep for the next several nights, the next six nights, to be exact; until a tall, tall man dressed all in black tactical armor and robes opens their bunk door, recognizable to the four only by the peek of white and blue tips under a cowl that falls around his hips. The Togrutan girl will try her hardest not to squeak in surprise, as she expected to be sent to wait before his arrival, but she’ll gather herself quickly as always. The Knight, although expertly suppressing it, will be just as thrilled upon seeing how beautiful she is as she will be when he removes his helmet. The boy doesn’t know that Kylo Ren will come with his Knight to retrieve her, or that he’ll schedule the remaining two bunkmates for extra shifts that day. But when the two joined by species leave the doorway and he sees the casual stance Ren takes leaning against the frame without his helmet on, the boy will thank all his stars he heeded his Lord’s command. 

The boy drops to a heap on the floor, and the Togrutan hands Kylo Ren his mask outstretched with both arms. Even with all her training her muscles strain under its weight. He puts it on quickly, clicking the mechanics into place with a hiss, eager to make it back to his rooms and remove the stifling thing. 

“My saber,” he requests; a grant of permission. She bites her lip at the honor, but dips down quickly before he can change his mind to grasp the hilt from the floor. It’s so much heavier than she expected, longer to allow for the hilt guards, and her breath catches when she stares at it in her dusty red palms. She’s never even seen one before, not up close. Kylo gives an exclamation of discomfort beneath his mask and she quickly hands it over, hilt first. He tugs at his sleeves and she helps to pull up his hood, straightens the cowl around his shoulders, making sure nothing is out of place.

“Thank you, you Majesty,” she whispers. She knows this is the last time. 

He turns to leave, sliding the door open with a wave of his palm. He looks over his shoulder at the two heaps of fucked out Troopers, and the crisp outline of one steadfast Togrutan.

“You have one day to change your mind. If you’re absolute in your decision, I’ll hear you, and nothing more will come of the matter.” With that growling promise, he’s gone. 

She doesn’t change her mind.


End file.
